


Slipped Away Into A Moment In Time

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, i'm gonna get attacked for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: It’s been a few days since Peter and Michelle have been in the same place at the same time, growing up and growing apart from your childhood best friend can take a toll on someone and add more awkwardness than necessary to friends.Even when they kind of only met up once every month for the entire summer and had to live off facetime and texts.But it is what it is, right?-He smiled, looking at her “It’s nice to see you again, Chelle”She looked up to him and smiled back, “It’s nice to see you too, Peanut”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Slipped Away Into A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts), [spideysmjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/gifts).



> I'm very excited to share this one as this is one of the songs that I love the most from Folklore (2020). The heartbreak and love of all of it drove me crazy and I just had to write it down and this the result. 
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "august".

It’s been a few days since Peter and Michelle have been in the same place at the same time, growing up and growing apart from your childhood best friend can take a toll on someone and add more awkwardness than necessary to friends.

Even when they kind of only met up once every month for the entire summer and had to live off facetime and texts.

But it is what it is, right?

MJ’s grandmother got really sick last year and now in her senior year of high school-almost-freshman-in-college she went back for the last time ever to their summer house in Cape May, looking over the all too well-known neighbor house.

One sigh, and she went into her home.

Few hours later, when the sun was setting, Michelle went to the shore to watch the sun go down and enjoy herself and her new sense of solitude since she isn’t accustomed to not having her grandmother around, she closed her eyes and let herself leave her body for a few seconds.

That, until she heard a dog barking and a very hushed and agitated “shut up”.

She opened her eyes and turned around to find the source of the noise, which happened to be, no other than ex-childhood-best-friend-turned-to-summer-love-turned-to-ex-turned-to-biggest-heartache, Peter Parker. 

She may have stared at him for a little too much or a little too hard because he scratched the back of his neck and apologized before he stepped closer to her.

“I’m sorry, my dog just doesn’t know when to be quiet” He said, settling to stand in front of her

She nodded at him, “I didn’t think you’d come back here”, She said, putting her hands in her pockets

“Yeah well, aunt May said we should come down here for one last time before she sells the house and I go to college” He said, looking at the dying sun

“Where did you get in?” She asked

“MIT” He said, still staring at the water, then, he turned to her, “What about you?”

Her face resembled something as pride, “Oxford. I’m going to Europe” She replied, ducking her head a little

“Will you call me when you are at school?” She asked, looking at her feet and giggling, remembering how she used to ask him that same question ever since they met at the age of 8.

He smiled, looking at her “It’s nice to see you again, Chelle”

She looked up to him and smiled back, “It’s nice to see you too, Peanut”

Michelle hasn’t seen Peter again after that encounter, she keeps denying it but she’s been looking to meet up with him again and there’s also her sister Laney that’s realized and won’t stop laughing about it, but there are a lot of memories and leftover feelings. Most of them, being the fact that they didn’t have to end the way they did. Life did them so wrong and so dirty by ruining the nice thing they had.

He was never hers to lose.

And she was never his to lose.

So, instead of staying home and laying around, she grabbed her phone, earphones, sunglasses, book and wallet then went for a walk around the street her house is in, to look at everyone in their bathing suits and being happy, to soak on that little happiness she has left before she leaves for good.

And then, the universe stroke again.

There was peter, playing basketball on his own, shirtless, and near the place that were many firsts for both of them.

She looked at him and how his back flexed, reminding her on how she used to write her name on it or rub sun cream on it.

Or more stuff she doesn’t want to remember at the moment.

Because one, she just can’t relive that. And two, he saw her and he’s waving.

She walked up to him,

“Playing hard or hardly playing, Parker?” She smirked

“Ha ha, Jones” He mocked her then threw the ball without looking and scored

“Show off” She rolled her eyes

He chuckled, “Wanna play?” He was about to throw the ball at her

“Nope, never” She laughed “Sports and I don’t mix. But I will see you play over there” She pointed to the little stairs in between dunes that used to be their special place, although, this time it was only filled with his stuff as he was the only one around.

What felt like hours later but it was probably 30 minutes, Peter plopped down beside her and she handed him a cold water bottle as she kept reading the chapter she was on. She could feel a bit of tension between them but tension is only a thing when you let yourself dingle on it.

“So, got any plans for tonight?” Asked Peter as he finally chilled and saw MJ close the book, picking up another water bottle for herself

She gulped down the water then bit her lip as she put the lid on, “Not really, I was gonna try and camp under the stars tonight” She looked at him, “What about you?”

He kept the eye contact, “My friend Flash is throwing a party tonight, I think I’m going there” He looked straight ahead, “Wanna come with?”

She nodded to herself then followed his gaze to the sea and the people swimming in there “Yeah, I’d like to”

Hours later, Peter knocked on Michelle’s door and saw her mom open it, it was a surprise for her to see him again. After pleasantries and questions about the future, MJ walked down. When their eyes met, she saw him blush and having trouble looking away from her.

He looked handsome as well, growing up and working out was a blessing for him (and her too).

She wasn’t sure if she loved him the same way, but she still found him just as beautiful as when she first started to think that way about him.

The night was a bit chill as they walked side by side to Flash’s house, making small talk and talking about how they used to run around these streets and get lost.

Time went by too fast for them,

It’s like they ran out of time.

“Have you met anyone else?” She asked him after they grew quiet for a minute

He hummed and put his hands on his pockets, they could hear loud music, which meant they were nearing the party

“Yeah”, he replied, “I’ve met a few. How about you?” He asked right away

She looked at him for a second,

“Not really”

They kept walking until they reached Flash’s house.

In the midst of sweaty bodies dancing and lots of alcohol and stealing food from the kitchen, MJ found Peter looking through the drawers, trying to find chips, he was a bit tipsy. The party wasn’t really her scene and he also looked like he would rather be somewhere else. So, she did the most logical thing. Grabbed a bottle of tequila and whispered to Peter if he wanted to leave.

He said yes.

They were back on the beach, after ignoring the warning sign, it was past midnight and they just sat and opened the bottle, taking turns on drinking and feeling the way their head felt light and their bodies grew heavier.

Each subsequent sip got easier with every swallow, and that gave her a bit of confidence.

Both were lying down looking at the sky, “Remember how we used to practice kissing?” She asked,

He laughed, “We were determined to be experts by the time we were sophomores in high school”

She laughed “Experts” She thought for a little “It feels so long ago”

They were quiet until he sat up

“It’s been so long since we practiced” He said, crawling until their noses touched.

A laugh started in MJ’s throat.

Until Peter put his mouth on hers.

Wet lips.

Soft tongue.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her harder. Soon they were once again lying in the sand, his salt-thick tangled hair through her fingers. She pulled a little on his hair and he smiled against her collarbone.

It took him a couple of tries to get her bra unclasped with one hand, but when he did, the cold air against MJ’s skin was nothing compared to the warmth of Peter’s breath. Michelle took off his shirt, and undid his belt, it was all too quick but the passion was radiating off both of them.

It’s not like she was used to being touched like this. But even if she had already been kissed by dozens of mouths, she would’ve known it was different.

She still loved him. In the way lovers do.

With both their bottoms undone, Peter’s fingers grazing the elastic of her underwear, MJ said quietly, meeting his eyes “If we regret this tomorrow, we can blame it on the tequila”.

But when they were gone, the sky was fading from black to grey, it was the next day. And she didn’t regret anything.

They walked each other home and didn’t say much during the walk, but he did kiss her cheek when they said goodbye.

Michelle slept for a good chunk of the day, and when she woke up, she looked at her phone and saw that it was the first of August,

They had three weeks together before they parted ways one last time.

The rest of their summer together was a haze, he met up for swimming dates, movie dates, more ‘fun’ under the stars and it all felt like before. When they weren’t afraid and didn’t care about how they were gonna make it work.

But this time, time was almost running out for a last time.

Michelle asked Peter to meet her behind the outlet mall that was in the center of their tiny bubble of summer love.

But he never showed up.

She texted him and it seemed like he read the messages,

But he just did not show up.

And as she walked home, with her heavy heart, she saw him leaving the ice cream parlor with a dark-haired girl.

She saw her give him a kiss. And he smiled at her. They looked in love.

Before she could cry, Michelle started walking back to her house, and had to pass by Peter and his friend. She prides herself in being invisible, but this time the girl, who’s name she’s now found out is Felicia, told her to jump in the car and that they’d take her home so she didn’t have to walk.

It took one look from MJ to see Peter’s eyes lose all their sparkle. But he still went on with Felicia and told her they’d take her home.

MJ didn’t have a choice.

She let them drive her home.

The next days after all, all Michelle did was ignore Peter and never look out her window that inconveniently placed in front of his.

But next thing she knew, he was in her room, shaking her awake.

It’s was 1:58am.

“What are you doing here?” She said, wiping the sleep off her eyes and squinting into the darkness

“We need to talk, right now” Peter said, urgently, sitting on the end of her bed

“I don’t wanna hear it”

“Please, MJ” He pleaded

She stood up, “You don’t get it, do you?” She teared up “I thought we would be okay again, where did I go wrong Peter”

He sighed

“You were never mine, were you?”

He looked at her, unshed tears in his eyes “What do you mean?” He whispered

“I cancelled all my plans in case you’d call, even when we were back in our real life, I used to live for the hope of all of this” She wiped the tears falling on her face “So much for summer love” She scoffed

He got up and grabbed her hands “Wanting was enough for me, Em” He sighed and looked right into her eyes “I remember thinking I had you, but we started getting lost in memories. It’s like we got sipped like a bottle of wine”

“We burnt too quick” She whispered, looking at him

“I’m sorry I didn’t meet you behind the mall” He kissed her knuckles

“I’m sorry too” She took her hands out of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm constantly rambling and yelling about everything on twitter, @yearninglovers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> x


End file.
